


Superwho One Shots

by Emmy_Pond604



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Other, Superwho, one shots, superwho oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: Emmy and her adventures with the boys.YES I AM EMMY POND AND FRIENDS FROM QUOTEV





	Superwho One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just so you guys know this is a universe where Cas doesn't end up working with Crowley. He completely denies Crowley's offer and finds another way out of bowing to Raphael, meaning no angelic civil war. The name that Crowley calls Emmy is now Wolfie. Thanks for the suggestion Kpiostiv decided to go with it anyway)

A/N: Just so you guys know this is a universe where Cas doesn't end up working with Crowley.  He completely denies Crowley's offer and finds another way out of bowing to Raphael, meaning no angelic civil war.  The name that Crowley calls Emmy is now Wolfie. Thanks for the suggestion  [ Kpiostiv ](https://www.quotev.com/Kpiostiv,) decided to go with it anyway)

Emmy's P.O.V.      

       "That was a tough case," Dean said as we pulled up to the motel.  He was obviously trying to make conversation and failing. 

       I laughed a little before saying, "Yeah if you call ganking Eve a case!"

 

       "Shut up Emmy," Dean said as we got out of the Impala.

 

       "I know it was hard so we'll call it a case if you want.  But I'm kinda worried about what she said about Crowley possibly being back.  That could mean a lot of trouble for us. Not to mention it means that he somehow tricked Cas and I.  Well anyway, I'm going to bed now, and remember I'm going to my dad's after breakfast tomorrow," I said to them before going to my room.

 

I quickly looked around and made sure no one was in there before sitting down on my bed for a second.  On the way to my bed, I dropped my bag which had all my stuff in it. I would seriously regret doing that.  I was just about to get up and set up the precautions so no demon could get in when I felt someone grab me from behind and clip something to one of my wrists.

 

       "Nice to see you again Wolfie," I heard someone say from behind me.

 

       "Wish I could say the same about you Canton," I said while looking down at my wrist.  Crowley had clipped a pair of power-preventing handcuffs onto my wrists. Which meant unless I could get out of these there was no way out of this.  

 

       Then Crowley clipped the other side of the handcuff to the bed and then walked over to my bag.  He pulled out my phone and it looked like he texted a couple people. Then he took my phone and snapped it in half before throwing it in the trash can.  "That should take care of Moose, Squirrel, and the others for a week or so," Crowley said before grabbing me and teleporting somewhere.

 It was most likely some compound somewhere but I couldn't see outside so I wouldn't know.  He took me to some sort of torture room and strapped me in, making sure to keep the handcuffs on.  I was struggling to get out of his grasp but unfortunately, I couldn't get out. "Now what do Moose and Squirrel know about me," he asked me.

 

       I stayed silent and he stabbed me in the stomach.  I flinched but I had been through much worse so it didn't affect me much.  "That all you got," I asked looking him right in the face. 

       "We'll see about that, and let's just say you're lucky that I have bigger fish to fry right now," Crowley said before hauling me to some random room and locking me to the bed. 

I looked out the window that was near the bed after he left and thought of Cas and wondering what he was doing.  

Then I noticed sigils around here, ones that would prevent Cas from sensing me much less saving me.  I sighed and lay on my back staring at the ceiling, I hoped they would find me soon, I didn't want to be here forever.

                                                                            ~two weeks later~

Cas's P.O.V  (sorry if this part sucks)

 

I was with Sam, Dean, the Doctor, and Bobby.  "I can't believe you three idjits didn't even think to check to make sure that she was actually where whoever took her phone said she was," Bobby yelled.

 

       "Well, we didn't think that something like this would happen," Dean muttered.

 

       "This actually isn't the first time that something like this has happened, considering how valuable she is," the Doctor said.

 

       "And you Doctor, you should have seen this coming, you are her dad after all," Bobby pointed out.

 

       "I know, I'm probably the hugest biggest idiot of this bunch," the Doctor said.  I was staying silent while the four of them kept arguing but I was probably the most worried of the bunch.  Emmy and I were really close and even though I didn't completely understand emotions yet, I knew that Emmy and I were really close.  It was quite obvious that she liked me and I liked her back. 

 

       "Hey Cas, are you okay," Sam asked me.

 

       "No, I'm not Sam.  I can't even sense Emmy who is who knows where, not to mention that I'm almost positive this is Crowley getting revenge on me but I can't do a single thing about it," I said.

 

       "We'll find her Cas, I know we will," Sam said.

 

       "I hope you're right Sam," I said before trying to see if I could sense Emmy again.

 

                                               ~timeskip brought to you by the Doctor~

Emmy's P.O.V

 

       It had been two months since I had been first captured.  I was weak from the torture, hungry considering I rarely got food, and starting to run out of ideas to get out of here.  I had injuries everywhere and could barely move without hurting. I had bruises and scars all over my body, many that had been layered or reopened while I had been here.  Not to mention that I had a black eye so black that it looked like a demon's eye. 

I heard the door open and saw Crowley standing there.  "You finally ready to tell me what Sam and Dean know," he asked me.

 

       "I didn't break in hell and I won't break here," I said, glaring at him.

 

       "Suit yourself," he said before dragging me to the torture room and torturing me.  I didn't talk like I said and was bleeding when he dragged me back to my room. I was sitting on the bed when an old symbol came back to me.  One that could cancel other sigils. In other words, it could get me out of this. It had to be done in blood but that was easy to do. I took some of my own blood and started drawing the symbol.  After I finished, I put my hand up to it and it glowed. I watched the sigils disappear and heard a flutter of winds five seconds later. 

 

       "Is that blood," I heard Dean ask.

 

       "Yes it is Dean, and I think it may be Emmy's," I heard Cas say, lifting my spirits a little.

 

       "How did the five of you find this place," Crowley growled.

 

       "Bring us Emmy, Crowley," I heard the Doctor say.

 

       "Fine you want her, you'll get her," Crowley said.  There was something really upsetting about the way he had said that.  Soon he was in my room and he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to the main room.  I was whimpering from the pain as he was pulling me and he hit me across the face for it.  Bobby, Sam, Dean, my dad, and Cas all saw it and got angrier.

 

       "Leave her alone you idjit," Bobby 

 

       "How about no?  I have aspirin that I could inject her with if you want," Crowley said evilly, holding up a syringe.  I knew exactly how much it would hurt if he did. After all, I had died that way once.

       Everyone glanced at each other and the Doctor said, "Don't you dare."

 

       "Please I could have her injected and disappear before you could even touch me," Crowley said.

 

       "Then do it," Sam said.  I gave Sam an 'are you crazy' look and for some reason, no one else was giving him that look.  

       "I bet he can't do it," Dean said, making me give him a look.

 

       "I can and I will," Crowley said before the taking the needle filled with aspirin powder and injecting it into my vein.  I felt woozy right away and Crowley dropped me. I was about to pass out when I saw Cas start to come towards me. "I'm glad it worked," I muttered before I passed out.

 

                                                                                    ~timeskip because I can~

 

       I woke up and looked around.  I was at Bobby's house and I was lying on the couch.  I was relaxing until I realized that I was alone. If I was alone then Crowley could grab me.  Even though it hurt, I backed up on the couch as much as I could, and wouldn't stop glancing around the room.  I heard a flutter of wings but wouldn't move from my spot. "Emmy, it's okay. Crowley can't get you here," I heard Cas whisper to me.

 

       "How do you know that he could find some way in here Cas," I said, not moving from my position. 

 

       "If he does I'll protect you.  I won't let him get you, Emmy," Cas said, smiling at me.  I moved back to laying against the coach when Cas hugged me.  I winced and Cas stopped. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal those," Cas asked. 

 

       "You know what my answer is.  I only want you to do it in life or death emergencies, like the aspirin thing you guys pulled," I said.

 

       "It wasn't my idea," Cas said before kissing me on the forehead.  Then we heard gagging from the doorway and saw Dean and Sam. 

 

       "You two done," I asked.

 

       "Yeah," Sam said.

 

       I heard my stomach growl and nervously laughed before asking, "Can someone get me something to eat?"  Cas left for a second then came back with a plate of food and gave it to me. "Thanks, Cas," I said with a smile.

 

       "So we going to do that movie marathon now,  you can have the first choice," Dean said.

 

       "Then I choose Avengers," I said, knowing Dean would groan and Sam would high five me.  "I'm sorry but aren't two of your aliases Stark and Banner." Dean just glared at me as Sam popped the movie in.  We kept watching movies until I fell asleep. According to Sam and Dean, Cas stayed until he knew I was going to be okay.  I'm glad he is always there for me and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.


End file.
